


now we're partners in crime

by zenexit



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be something about a Vegas vacation that sounded like a good idea to begin with, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we're partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyeon/gifts).



> This fic is based off of a month long RP I had with my best friend. It's going to be broken into 3 separate parts. I currently have the 1st part finished and I'm half way through the second. I'm posting this one now because I've had it sitting around for probably about 7 months lol.
> 
> * marks notes that are explained at the end of the chapter
> 
> title from katy perry's waking up in vegas

There had to be something about a Vegas vacation that sounded like a good idea to begin with, right?

Yuri Lowell wasn’t entirely sure why he had agreed to go to Vegas, maybe it was the indifferent shrug Judy had given him after inviting him, saying that she wanted to make the vacation. Maybe it was the small smile when she said he was working too hard, that he should probably do something besides lay around on the couch in his free time.

Admittedly Yuri didn’t have that difficult of a job, he babysat his neighbor’s son, Karol, and helped around the neighborhood doing any odd jobs he could help with. For the later Yuri didn’t take as much money as they offered and the money he did take wasn’t the best feeling in his wallet. But it paid the bills for his apartment and dog food.

That was probably how Yuri ended up sitting at a bar in Vegas alone while Judy was off somewhere putting some sum of money towards a game she would probably win. If Yuri had learned one thing about Judy in the past 24 hours it was that she had a horrifyingly good sense of luck when it came to poker. Blackjack, Texas Hold em’, you name it and she would take all your chips before you realized it. Half of him wanted to ask her if she was cheating in some way, but it wasn’t his casino so it didn’t really matter all that much to him.

Yuri’s nights best company so far had been the White Russian in front of him. Alright, that sounded a little weird. The alcoholic sort of White Russian*, made with vodka and cream. He was on his second, stirring it around idly with a straw. Yuri wasn’t sure if he should stay here or throw more money at the slots, either way he was having a great time. Yeah.

Around the crescent shaped bar Yuri could see a few couples intermingling, talking privately with bright smiles. Yeah, like anything found in Vegas was going to last even a month. There was one younger man also sitting alone. Yuri wanted to say the blonde looked confused, he really did, but another part of him wanted to laugh. He had some large drink that probably had way more alcohol than he had planned to in front of him, only about a third of it left, and he really didn’t seem happy about it.

“You got enough to drink there?” Yuri said raising his drink to acknowledge the others almost empty glass.

“You’re one to talk.” He mumbled in response.

“What was that?” Yuri said quickly. Any kind of banter beat just sitting here. He could always leave, but Judy had the hotel card. Booking a room for one was way cheaper she had said simply with a smile, turned in a much larger profit.

“You’ve barely had any, if anyone is thirsty it would be you.” The blonde smiled a bit as he said it, but it was in a smug way that made Yuri tighten his grip on his glass.

“Please, this is just the beginning.” Yuri replied before finishing off his drink quickly.

“You want to put your money where your mouth is?” He leaned forward as he said this, the grey sweater on his chest bumping the ring of his drink. Part of Yuri told himself that yes, this man was a lightweight, and he was already partially intoxicated to some extent. He didn’t know how much, but he knew he had been sitting at this bar when he got here.

“Challenge accepted*.” Asshole, Yuri added silently in his head.

“You want another of the blue ones*?” The bartender asked politely, gesturing to the blonde’s drink. She didn’t seem to mind the contest, not in the slightest, if anything Yuri was completely impressed by her polite disinterest. Kind of reminded him of Judy.

“Make it two of them!” He replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and putting it down on the table.

“Alright” She replied with a shrug, and turned to begin preparing the drinks. She looked up at Yuri, a question in her eyes.

“I’ll have what he’s having.”

Taking a few minutes to mix the blue glasses in layers and Yuri watched idly, before looking over at the young man, or where he had been anyway. He had moved from his previous seat closer to Yuri, taking the empty stool on his right. Blue eyes met his unexpectedly.

“You’re going to be way drunker than me after half a glass of that.” 

Yuri gave his most pointed polite smile in response. "Big talk for a guy alone at a bar in Vegas."

Yuri's new blonde companion turned red up to his ears, probably something as a result from the alcohol. He had to admit though, the way the blonde hair framed his red face while he tried to point his eyes anywhere but at Yuri was kind of cute.

"What's your name? I should know it before I kick your ass in this drinking contest. I have to have something to tell security." Yuri pushed the drink on the bar closer to himself and took a large drink out of it. It wasn't bad, the fruitness of it mixed well with the alcohol. It wasn't enough to mask it, but the two intermingled pretty well. 

"Kick my ass? I'm going to kick your ass!" He grabbed his drink and took a large gulp before putting it down. 

"It's Flynn." He added as a side note, as if forgetting at first that the question had been asked. His politeness seemed to get the best of him. "And yours?"

"Yuri." He put the glass to his lips again and chugged until he got half of the glass downed. "And I don't lose."

\------

Yuri continued to down the blue drink in front of him, both him and Flynn having a back and forth with each other. After they finished the first round of the blue drinks it became obvious to Yuri how much of a lightweight he was. 

Not that he was entirely better.

At the second glass he could feel it sinking in, the looseness in his skin and the way the focus in the room suddenly wasn't as important. A part of his brain told him he was getting drunk and that he should slow down, Flynn wouldn't even notice, but he kept drinking his glass anyway. He needed to make sure he honestly won. 

Flynn leaned against Yuri's shoulder for a moment, blonde hair brushing against the side of his face from the way it was spiking up. Flynn huffed a bit, blowing out onto the glass he was trying to bring up to his  
lips. Yuri fought the compulsion to laugh loudly, Flynn really was a light weight. 

“You sure you don’t want to quit here already? Hate to damage your pride anymore.” Yuri said, hardly bothering to try to hide the smug tone in his voice.

Flynn laughed a bit and looked up at him.

“I was drinking before you got to the bar. Now tell me, Yuri, how drunk are you?” Flynn’s voice caught on the R in Yuri’s name, dragging it out as he spoke. 

Yuri raised his eyebrows a before laughing. Without letting himself second guess he reached over and grabbed Flynn’s drink, taking the glass up to his lips and chugging it. Because of their previous position, this meant he had to wrap his arm around the side of Flynn to get it, smooshing them together as he chugged from it.

It was peculiar, he decided, how unaffecting this man’s presence was to him. No, maybe that wasn’t the right way to put it, Yuri mused as he kept drinking. It was an unnaturally high level of comfort around a complete stranger to the point where wrapping his arm around his shoulder didn’t discomfort him in the slightest. 

Flynn stared up at Yuri as he drank, mouth opening slightly before he laughed. 

“You can’t just take my drink! That’s cheating!”

“Cheating in your favor though I would say.”

Flynn paused to consider this then shrugged a bit. 

“I guess you’re right… Keep going then.”

Yuri kept the drinking for a little while longer, Flynn trying to make an effort to keep the pace but Yuri could tell he had really already won this match. It was kind of nice to just drink endless alcohol that this stranger was paying for. Speaking of which, that usually did imply something, didn’t it?

“So, you’re buying me all these drinks and then what?” Yuri mused for a moment. Flynn laughed a bit then abruptly stopped.

“I don’t know, my plan was just going to be to laugh at you but…”

“But I’ve already won?” Yuri asked.

“You started after I did!” Flynn replied angrily, turning red again. Part of Yuri wanted to ask why the other was here in the first place, but now really wasn’t the most opportune time to do that, and he also wasn’t sure why he should actually care. 

“I guess… If you really wanted…”

“Hm?” Yuri asked leaning over slightly to peer at the the eyes from his shoulder staring at him intently. Flynn laughed a bit more again.

“We could leave here and go do something.” Part of Yuri’s brain told him this was an absolutely horrible idea, another part of his brain was watching while Flynn rubbed at the side of his glass with his hand. Gold sparkled off of one of his fingers and Yuri recognized for the first time tonight that Flynn was wearing a class ring. He couldn’t really read anything from where he was sitting, the drink making his sight seem blurred. He thought he could almost make out a football on the side…? Probably, it wouldn’t surprise him. 

“And do what?” Yuri asked simply. Flynn turned red, again, but seemed determined on not breaking their eye contact. 

“Anything sounds better than just sitting at this bar for another few hours while you spend all my money.” Yuri laughed a bit in response, then without thinking too much about it, stood up. Everything rushed to his head and he had a moment of strong distrust in his balance, his feet moving back as a reaction to right how he was standing. He got it in a moment, head swimming while he tried to keep his center. Realization dawned on him that Flynn had been leaning against him and was even more drunk than he was. He looked down where Flynn was sitting, his blonde hair now resting against the wooden bar counter in front of him. A large part of him as happy he hadn’t fallen onto the floor, that would probably have led into a fight. 

Flynn pulled himself up, eyes moving to Yuri as he did it. He seemed to be doing that a lot, eyes following him around the bar despite the closeness they had just been sharing.

“We can find something to do.” Yuri said in answer to the pause. Flynn gave him a large smile in response, the blonde’s eyes crinkling up at the sides in sincerity. It was kind of a dopey smile in a way, but it still managed to make Yuri’s heart flutter in response. That was probably just the drink making his heart speed up. Yeah.

Yuri and Flynn left the bar from there, occasionally grabbing onto each other’s shoulders as they tripped walking. As they made their way out of the casino’s bar, and then the casino itself they both took the brightness of Las Vegas at night in. Flashing lights everywhere as signs proclaimed they had the best casinos, the best dancers, the best time the night could offer. Arm and arm the two continued, Flynn laughing a lot more than Yuri expected he would when sober. He also talked plenty, telling Yuri about his friends, about his job, about his cat. Yuri wanted to say he was listening, he was trying at least, but there was this dull roar going in his head. The part about Flynn’s father dying when he was young stuck out to him the most, and he had a realization about how alike they were in that aspect.

“Yuri,” Flynn began suddenly, he turned in the middle of them walking to look him directly in the eyes. “You just… get me, don’t you?” He smiled again the same way as before, all the way up to his eyes. Yuri felt his heart pull unexpectedly, maybe it was the way his eyes were glowing even though the alcohol but he smiled a bit.

“Yeah, I guess so.” His words sounded a lot more sincere and a lot less hesitant than he had thought they would.

Flynn put his hands on Yuri’s shoulders, whether to help them stay steady or to get closer to the long haired man the later wasn’t sure, but he didn’t hesitate to lean forward and kiss him. Their lips caught and Yuri could feel Flynn’s smile open slightly, turning into more shock than the joy from before. After a pause though he relaxed, his hands gripping Yuri’s shoulders tighter as he began moving his lips back against Yuris. Maybe at any other time Yuri would regret this and get angry he had moved so unexpectedly fast, he was this close to doing that now, but then he felt Flynn’s lips smile slightly into the kiss and all of that washed away. Yuri let his hand raise up to the back of Flynn’s neck, pushing the two of them together more, and after that everything started to blur.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Yuri woke up with the worst headache of his life, sheets tangled around his body so his legs couldn’t move. He kept his eyelids closed tightly together for a moment until he decided whatever light was in this room wouldn’t hurt him. He opened them, glaring at the window beside the hotel room bed. Only one curtain was pulled open, letting a sliver of light in from the day beyond it.  
Yuri sighed and sat up, moving his arms to detangle himself before he paused. Where was he exactly…? This room didn’t look like the one he and Judith was sharing at all, it was yellow instead of blue, and only had one very large bed. Yuri turned to look beside him and then felt the urge to laugh, this was quite the Vegas experience, wasn’t it? Next to him in bed he could see blonde hair poking out from the gold blanket wrapping him up tightly. The faint rise and fall of the bedspread cocoon told him his companion was indeed alive. 

Flynn.

Yuri laid back down for a moment, staring at the white ceiling above him and ignoring the pain. Last nights events began to pour in on him as he continued to look at the surfaceless roof. What had him and Flynn done last night…? Time to take a status report. Yuri closed his eyes and forced himself not to sigh as he felt the soreness in his feet and lower back. One of those was from walking around Vegas all last night, the other meant they had sex. It could have been worse, knowing what he did about Flynn, he could have been brought back to a much worse hotel room. What else had they done…? Yuri moved his body a bit, nothing else really seemed sore… Minus his wrist. He looked down on his hand and his breath hitched for a moment. Was that a…?

No way.

Sitting proudly on his ring finger Yuri now had a silver ring with a large red stone in the middle of it. It looked like a class ring from high school and there as some sort of latin carved into the side. A blur of white and a man having them sign papers and an overly pink room washed in. So did Flynn’s smile and laughter, his hands gripping Yuri as they both tried their best to fill out the paperwork. They had a quiet argument about last names, the man issuing the marriage laughing saying they should have planned this better before hand. Lowell-Scifo. A combination between the two being the winner. 

Well. Could be worse. Both of them were alive. 

It was actually pretty funny. 

Flynn stirred beside him a bit, his legs moving and bumping into Yuri. Well it seemed like someone was waking up. A soft whine came from Flynn next to him, probably from the pain. Yuri rolled his eyes and moved himself off the bed so he could reach his pants on the ground to grab his phone.

The screen lit up and burned his morning eyes displaying a large amount of texts and missed calls from Judith. Yuri instantly felt guilt wash through him as he read them. She seemed quite concerned in her own way. He got up and began pulling on his clothes silently. His head was killing him, his eyes burned, and he had never felt more aware of his eardrums and what they did in his life, but he had to hurry up and meet Judith before she really stared the man hunt. 

“Bye, Lowell-Scifo, I hope you sleep well.” Yuri said calmly. His mouth felt dry, when he went out with Judith he would need to make sure he took some medicine for everything. Double checking he had Flynn’s number saved in his phone, Yuri left the hotel and Flynn to sleep a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> *1- white Russians are a popular alcoholic drink and the name made me laugh too much to not include them. http://www.recipesart.co.uk/xml_gal/273/big/WhiteRussian.jpg
> 
> *2- memes
> 
> *3- this drink is actually called “adios motherfucker #2”. I don’t know where number one went but? http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr0twuv2qH1qkpzh7o1_400.jpghttp://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr0twuv2qH1qkpzh7o1_400.jpg


End file.
